official_furbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Purby (Furbish-speaking Furby Fake)
'Purby '(not to be confused with another knock-off that speaks Purbish) is a 1998 Furby knockoff created by an unknown company. Appearance Purby's appearance is similar to that of Coobie's. Purby has two arms, and two paws with four paw pads on each paw. All Purby's have a white faceplate and are known to have either brown or blue eyes. The hole in the part of Purby's faceplate that resembles a Furby's light sensor appears to be blocked by yellow plastic. Because of this it is unlikely that Purby has a photocell and that Purby can interact with 1998 Furby's. Color Variations Purby is known to come in at least four colors including one that has a gray body, white inner ears, and another shade of gray for its paws and arms, and one that has a pink body, pink inner ears, and tan paws and arms. Now we also know there is an similar pink one but with white arms and back instead of tan, as well as one with a white body and black arms. Features Unlike many Furby Fakes, Purby speaks in Furby's voice. There are videos of Purby's on YouTube, and while they seem to be dysfunctional this may very well be the full extent of a Purby's capability. In the one video Purby is continuously moving its eyes up and down and opening and closing its beak when speaking. Purby's ears are hardly moving and its eyelids aren't closing. The next Purby video shows it functioning similarly, though this one's eyes and ears move better. In both videos Purby says the same thing with the face moving in a loop. Purby sneezes, says "me no health", and then sings Brahms' Lullaby. It may repeat but usually shuts off. The inside of a Purby is nearly barren with a very small circuit board. It seems to only have one sensor which is a sound sensor located on the top of its head. Trivia *All color variations in which Purby is available are the same as four of Coobie's color variations. It is not known for sure whether if the creators of Coobie created Purby. *Purby's box and logo are very similar to that of Furby's. *A Purby is slightly larger than a Poopi. *Two protoype Purby's on Purby's box are visible, however, they both look different from an actual Purby. Both prototypes have a face that looks exactly like a Coobie's face. *Purby's battery compartment doesn't use springs. *Purby can have brown, gray, or blue eyes and can have multiple pitches. Gallery purrrrrrrrby.PNG|A pink and tan Purby 43177450 10215707844521550 3531535012300062720 n.jpg Tumblr phqqzsorxq1r91uix 540.jpg 43188736_10215707834161291_6269925071247114240_n.jpg|Four different color Purbys 44430237_10215809693827719_2277844804605837312_n.jpg|3 Pink and White, 1 Grey Purby Tumblr phqu8msJZ31r91uix 540.jpg Tumblr phqqztgubz1r91uix 1280.jpg Tumblr phqqzuic7G1r91uix 1280.jpg Tumblr phqqzuUeIv1r91uix 1280.jpg tumblr_messaging_phshukXtSt1w7823q_1280.jpg|A skinned and unshelled Purby image0.jpg|inside of a purby image0 (2).jpg|Naked Purby image0 (1).jpg|Back of a naked Purby Videos Simil furby haciendo ruido-0 Furby fake- Purby! Purby furby fakes (extremely rare) (read description) Category:Furby Fakes Category:1998 Furby Fakes